Is This Friendship or is it Love?
by ChamiriHatake101
Summary: Bela waits for the call Britain said he'd make. Once she gets it her chest flutters. Lia teases her about the calls and say that she's like a schoolgirl in love for the first time. She denies it, but is Lia, right? Are the feelings she feels love?
1. Phone Call

**Note: I'm not good at doing summaries and i just put down what came to mind. This is a story with Bela and Britain, but is it a love story or not? Find out as you read and i update.**

* * *

><p>It's been a few weeks now since the entire commotion happened in America. I sort of miss it, America; the bickering between Britain and America with France backing him up, the noises that coursed through the night, and the adventures waiting to be taken. The only place that I don't miss though is Salem; it's just too...evil. Every time I think about the place, shiver run down my spine. Why can't I just forget the place? Well, Russia got hurt in Salem, Britain and I saw the witch get dragged to hell, and I held his hand when he freaked. When I bring up the "holding his hand thing" Lia starts to do this "awwwww" thing and laugh after I tell her to shut up.<p>

Speaking of Lia, she's gotten better. She actually made a joke once, and it made Russia crack a smile; that made her day. She's also getting better at not always being in an attitude. Sure she may give a glare or two, but that's not just her giving it. Ever since our brother had gotten hurt, we had been made into a whole; we still have two different minds, but we don't fight over control anymore. It's kind of tricky having two minds in one body, not to mention confusing for others, but we don't mind.

Ever since I asked Ukraine to call me Belarus, we've been called by just that name; besides Natalia, of course. We may have a name for both of us to be called by, but we still call each other Bela and Lia; it's easier that way.

Today I was doing my usual thing; waiting by the phone. I always wait by the phone, but when my times up, I give Lia control and she goes about the rest of the day. Yup, we're actually splitting the day up for the two of us to have an even amount of control. Today was a day like any other, so she just gave up her time for me. She said the days have gotten a bit boring, but I know that she's letting me wait longer.

I'm waiting for a call; a call from Britain. I know he didn't say he'd call me right away, but I told him that I'd wait for his call when he does. I sighed and looked at the clock. 6:30 a. m. So that means it's two thirty in London since I'm in Russia. If I was in my country it'd be four thirty; same goes for Ukraine. I sighed again and looked at the phone. _Will he really call, or was he just saying that to have my hopes go up?_

_You sound like a girl who's worried about her boyfriend dumping her._ Lia was up again. I rolled my eyes and slumped down so it looked like I was sleeping.

I came into the room we share and looked at her. "You know very well that I don't like him like that."

She scoffed. "Sure you don't." The sarcasm in her voice made me glare at her. "You know I'm kidding." She put her hands up in the air like she was surrendering. "I just like teasing you."

I sighed, for what seemed like the millionth sigh today, and shook my head. "I know you are. I'm just getting anxious and annoyed."

She giggled and so did I. "He must have struck a cord in you or something." She smiled. "I'm happy you made a friend out of a country."

"You made friends, too, you know."

"Yeah, yeah, but they're forced to be my friends." I frowned. "Kidding. Geez, you need to listen for my sarcasm and jokes other wise you're going to worry over me, hand and foot." We laughed at the silly statement.

"I know, but I'm the part that worries more often."

"Like how you would worry over brother and his injury?" I nodded. "I remember how he asked for me to take over since you were annoying him with your worry; even thought we switched, you still gave me a headache."

"Sorry." I frowned, but it didn't stay there long. I chuckled at the said memory. "I think it's really silly that I worried that much."

"You're telling me." I looked at her and we started to laugh together. This is another like of mine that happened in America, Lia and I have come closer and we actually get along.

"Belarus," we both ceased laughing as we recognized our sisters voice, "you have a phone call."

I smiled and Lia patted me on the shoulder. "The damn idiot that kept you waiting has finally called."

She chuckled as I hit her arm. "He's not an idiot."

"But he did make you wait." I nodded then disappeared, waking up to see Ukraine holding the phone.

"Who is it?" I asked with a still sleepy voice.

"It's Britain." With his name heard, I sat up straight and took the phone out of her hands.

She giggled and walked away as I thanked her. "Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Bela?" I heard his British accent and my chest started to flutter.

"Yes?" He called me Bela, but I didn't mind. Anyway he wanted to talk to just me, right. The other end went silent and when this happened, I feared that the connection was lost. This also made me remember some other phone calls we had gotten; the person had asked for me and once I answered the man back he went silent and hung up on me. "Arthur?"

"...Y-yes?" I relaxed as he answered.

"Have you called before?" He went silent again and I instantly put two and two together. "You were the hanger upper, weren't you?"

He laughed at the silly word choice. "Sorry about that."

"Why did you hang up on me so many times?"

Silence. I was starting to hate it. "Bad connection?"

He was lying. I sighed and smiled. "I'm nervous, too, Arthur. I've never really talked to anyone through the phone before, well at least someone who's from another country."

He chuckled and I felt him relax a bit. "Yeah." There was another elongated silence and it was killing me. I was about to ask him if there was anything he wanted to talk about when he started to speak again. "So...how's Russia?"

"The same old hard headed brother." He laughed. "If you weren't there to see what happened to him, you wouldn't believe in him being injured. Honestly, the instant we arrived home he started swinging his accursed pipe around. I couldn't even get any sleep since Ukraine was yelling at him to put it down and all the whacks that went against the wall. I can tell you one thing though, we had to pay a lot of money just to get our walls fixed." The Brit laughed at the story of Russia and I smiled; his laugh was some nice to hear. "So tell me," he calmed down so he could hear, "what's been happening with you?"

He paused and sighed. "The usual."

"Which is?" I didn't really know him all that well so I don't know what "the usual" meant.

"Which is me being stuck in the rainy season. The weather really doesn't help me either since I've been depressed." He gave a heavy, tired sigh.

"Why are you depressed?" I was feeling a bit worried. When didn't I feel worried?  
>He thought for a bit before he answered. "America and I are fighting again."<p>

I rolled my eyes. That's the only thing they do when there not on the same page. "What did you two fight about?"

"The usual. The American Revolution." Ouch. I may not know them that much, but I do know about the revolution and how it's a button that you really shouldn't press unless you want to see a drunken Brit who's depressed and crying while shouting curse words. How I know this is because France had called to get me up to date about the history between the three of them. He also wanted to tell me what Britain was like when in that position; it was really nice of him to do that, but it sort of made me wonder, why did he think that I should know all of that?

"Does he always bring it up?" I know I shouldn't ask anything regarding the revolution, but if he wanted to tell me I was ready to listen.

He sighed. "Every now and then. I think he does it just to tell me that he was successful once in a battle against me."

"That's sort of rude and hurtful though."

"Yeah, but he isn't a gentleman, at all. To some people maybe, but never to me."

I sighed. America no baka **(1)**. "Has he always felt guilty afterward and apologized?"

"Yes," he was sad, I could just tell, "but no matter how many times he apologizes, he'll say it again and again." I was starting to get mad now. "He's just a stupid git that won't learn to shut his trap. I bet he doesn't even read the atmosphere and just says what he likes." The Brit continued to complain about his former colony and brother. I was listening to every word and the fire that was ignited in my mind was getting fueled with the anger I felt. _It sounds like he does this on purpose at times, but then sometimes it just slips out._ I sighed. "Is something wrong, Bela?"

I came back to the conversation. "Yeah, I think I'm just a bit tired." I looked at the clock and saw that it was going for noon. "Wow, we've been talking for quiet a while."

I heard a chair move on the other end. "Oh yeah, you're right." He chuckled.

"Did you even get any sleep?" I asked suddenly remembering that when he called, it was three in the morning in London.

"No...I mean yes." I chuckled as he tried to lie so I wouldn't worry.

"Come on, Arthur."

"Well what about you?"

I blinked. That's right; I didn't go to bed last night and fell asleep next to the phone, I had just woken up at four when I started to wait again. I fell asleep around midnight. "I did get some hours."

"And just how long is "some"?" He's one to worry, too.

"Four hours." I say. He was the one sighing now.

"Bela." I knew what he was going to tell me, and I was ready to counter, but didn't see this coming. "Did you wait by the phone?"

I was dumbfounded. How could he ask that question with little knowledge? He didn't know that I've been around the phone almost all day, did he? "No." I lied.

He sighed again. "Don't lie, Bela." I was going to ask how he'd know when he continued. "I had some of my fairy friends check on you through the weeks that you've been back." I shut my mouth as I listened to him. "They told me you were near the phone for hours, but then you'd switch with Lia and move away. Why did you stay by the phone?"

I was found out and didn't have an escape route. "I was waiting for your call." He fell silent and listened. "I thought you would've known that with me always picking up the phone when you called. Even Ukraine found out that I was waiting for you. Russia didn't and I'm glad he doesn't know."

"Why?"

I sighed. "Because he would've locked me in my room and forbid me to go near the phone or to even speak to you. He doesn't like anyone and he especially doesn't like his sisters getting close to anyone." He chuckled.

"He just worries over you two, that's all." I nodded even though he couldn't see me. The conversation had went into silence after that; it wasn't awkward, really, just long. After some time, he cleared his throat. "I guess I'll leave you to get some rest."

"Okay. You get some rest, too."

He chuckled. "I will."

"I'll talk to you later then." I didn't know how long later would be but he agreed.

"Talk to you later."

We hung up and I sighed a heavy sigh that I've been holding in since I first sat next to the phone. _You finally talked with one another._ Lia stated. I nodded and got up out of the chair.

"Yup, and now I'm going to sleep." I did as I said and went to bed. It felt good being able to sleep in my bed again; I've been sleeping next to the phone for so many nights. I crawled in my bed and clutched the blanket covering me. _He finally called, and we finally talked. Now I can sleep in bed._ Once I thought about what I did through all the weeks, I realized that I did act like some girl waiting for her boyfriend to call, but I don't like him that way. Or at least I don't think I do. Not wanting to stay up any longer, I closed my eyes and slept for hours on end, until my energy was restored.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes this is a story continuing off from Bela's Break Through, and yes i took Maiya123's advise. I'm going to try and do a BelarusBritain story, either friendship or romance, that's the question.**

**For those of you who like the other Bela story, i hope you'll like this one, too. I may not know where i'll take this story, but that's where the fun comes in. I also don't think i'll be updating every other day like i've been doing for some of my stories, but i'll try to update for you all soon.**

**I had liked the first story and was a bit sad that it ended, but when i said that there was possibly going to be a second story and got a review from Maiya123 saying she's like it if i did have a sequel, and it'd be more interesting if it had a little Belarus/Britain in, i instantly got a couple ideas swarming through my head.**

**Thank you Maiya123 for the review and the idea. I hope you like what i had did with the first chapter.**

**Thanks you all for reading and R&R! :)**


	2. Bela's Next Trip

When I woke back up, I felt great. I had slept through the entire day yesterday and now it was the next day. It didn't really make me worry, but I seemed to have worried my sister. I woke up around noon and I saw her pacing in and out of my room. "Ukraine?" I was still a bit tired so her name was a bit slurred.

Her head jerked up towards me and she smiled. "Good evening, Belarus." She instantly came to me bedside and sat near me. "Are you feeling okay? You slept for a long time and I started to worry about you possibly being sick."

I chuckled; guess I'm not the only worry wart here. "I'm fine; I was just tired since I hadn't slept very well the past few weeks." She nodded then chuckled as she realized what she forgot.

"Ah yes, you stayed up late almost every night waiting for him to call." She patted my head and her hand slipped to my shoulder. "I'm guessing he finally called?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yes, and we talked quite a bit." Her eyes had asked me the question she was going to ask so I chuckled and told her what about. "We first talked about his problems. We were both nervous, though, because it was a first for the both of us; having a psychiatric type conversation over the phone." She chuckled. I playfully glared at her then continued. "He's having trouble again with America. Once he told me about it I couldn't help but think: America no baka."

She laughed. "So he's an idiot huh?"

"That's what the sentence says, doesn't it?" We looked at each other briefly before we started laughing hysterically. Once we calmed down, she motioned for me to continue. "All right," I remembered more of the conversation and sighed, "after we talked about his problem, we started talking about ourselves. Sort of, anyway. Oh, you know how we had those prank type of calls?" She nodded. "It looks like those calls were from Britain; he was just too shy to speak to me." She chuckled as she shook her head. "I know, and I confronted him; he apologized." I went silent for a second and smiled.

"Is there some more to the conversation?"

I nodded. "He found out that I was waiting for his call." Her eyes went wide and questioned me. "His little fairy friends were keeping an eye on me." She made on "oh" and I nodded. "I probably was asleep when they came near me, so I didn't see them; I'd like to see them, though, it'd be great to have some fairy friends." Ukraine chuckled. "It would!" She nodded.

"I know; you love fairy tales and their characters." She smiled as she patted me again.

"The prince, the princess, and all of their fairy tale friends," we chuckled slightly and I went back to the subject, "yeah, and his fairies had told him what I was doing. He got worried and before we hung up he told me to rest. I also told him to rest; he didn't get much of sleep and he hadn't gone to bed. He called me right after he got back to his place." I shook my head. "But I did as he asked. I'm glad I did because I feel rejuvenated." I pumped my arms in the air to show that I'm full of energy again and my sister chuckled.

"Yes well you better calm down; Russia will question about how you went from sulking to energetic in one day."

I turned a bit frightened. "Does he know?" She shook her head and I sighed with relief. "Good, I don't want him to know."

"Know what?" My eyes widened at the voice. I turned to look at the door and saw our brother in my door way. "Who do you not want to tell?"

I was stuttering. Ukraine got up and met Russia across the floor. "She doesn't want Lithuania to know that she's bought him a birthday present." She smiled at me. "Right?" I nodded and smiled.

"Right?" Brothers one eyebrow went up; he didn't believe us but he let it go.

"Oh, yes his birthday is around the corner. I guess I should get him something, too, da?" He left my room without us answering him and I fell back into bed.

"Damn it!" Ukraine came over to me a bit worried. "I totally forgot that his birthday's coming."

She laughed. "Well, we can get him his present today then, okay?" I leapt out of my bed and got dressed instantly while she was chuckling in the one corner of my room.

"Where to, Ukraine?" I asked as I straightened my bow.

She took my hand and lead me down stairs and out of the house. "To Lithuania."

I blinked. "What?" She just giggled as she dragged me to the other countries home.

She wasn't kidding about going to Lithuania; we actually went to his country. Since Poland and Lithuania are close, I think they're dating but no one will say anything; there are a couple of malls in the area, and that's great; we can go into a lot of those malls just to look for something. The problem is I don't know what Lithuania likes.

"He likes books." Ukraine stated.

"Can you read minds or did it look obvious that I was worried?" She chuckled.

"It was a bit obvious since you've been worrying a lot recently." She has a point there. "Anyway," she turns into a book shop and starts to whisper, "he likes historical fiction. HE doesn't mind reading a bit of romance, but he likes more of an action fantasy." I nodded.

_I bet Britain would like fantasy no matter what._ I chuckled._ He also would like romance; he just seems like a guy that would._ I realized who I was thinking about and blushed. _Come on, Bela, let's think about Lithuania not Britain._ Even though I tried, I couldn't stop thinking about what Britain would like.

I softly groaned. "What's wrong?" Ukraine was holding two books and smiled. "If you can't find a book, then you don't have to worry." She waved them in the air. "I'll let you chose which one to give to him." I smiled.

"Thanks Katy." We paid for the books and headed towards the food court. I looked at the book I had chosen and smirked. I think I would like this book; I 'm going to have to ask him if I can read it after him. "So," I put the book back in the bag and looked at my sister, "what are we going to do now?" She shrugged. I sighed. "Since we're done here, we can go home."

"I don't think so." She turned her head and pointed in a direction. "Someone won't allow use to leave." I looked in the direction she was pointing and saw Poland. Oh shit.

"Can we go? I want to go back home." I was begging.

"Why? Can't we visit old friends?" I could tell she wanted to talk to him.

I continued to beg, but it was too late. He saw us. "Katy! Nat!" I hate it when he calls me that. He ran over to us and gave my sister a hug. "Like, what are you two doing here?" He pulled away from Ukraine then hugged me.

"Shopping." My sister bluntly says. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you kidding?" He goes. "This is a mall, and I, like, love going to malls. So what are you shopping for?"

"Nothing." He looks at me. "We just finished, and we were about to head home."

I started to walk away but he grabbed my arm. "You should totally stay!" I turn back around trying to suppress a scowl. "Lithuania and I would totally like to have you two over." I looked at Ukraine and found her begging me to give in. I sighed and he cheered. "Yes! Before we go let's get some food; I'm, like, totally starved."

He started to talk as we ordered some food. It's not that I don't like him or anything it's just…he's a bit annoying with all the "like's" and "totally's". I totally respect him though…I just said totally. Gah! _You know that I'm the one who thinks he's annoying, right?_ Lia was sitting in the room watching the movie like projection of what I saw. You're_ the one who likes him; _I_ can't stand him._

I sighed. _So true, but you seem to take control of the way I act and think when around Feliks._ She went silent and I knew that she gave up and let me take control again. "Feliks," he looks at me, "so what are you getting Toris for his birthday?"

He gave a dirty smile that only I noticed. "I think you totally know what I'm getting him." He winked and I chuckled. "Anyway, I have given him the same present since he was, like, sixteen. He doesn't mind it either. He's totally obsessed with it, too."

"A bit exaggerated?" He laughed and I joined him.

"What are you two talking about?" We look at Katy and smiled.

"Nothing but the usual, for us anyway." Ukraine looked between the two of us and sighed with a smile. "So, what are you getting him?"

I shrugged. "Books."

"Hah. You know that he, like, totally loves the history fiction stuff, right?" We nodded. "Oh and do you know who else totally loves books?" I shook my head. "Arthur." When he said his name, I felt my face flush a bit and my heart fluttered. "Yeah he, like, love romance and all that shiz."

"Shiz?" He just laughed.

"Hey let's get going. Liet will totally enjoy your company." We got up and threw away or eaten food rappers. "And don't worry, I won't tell him that you just got his present."

"We're not worried about that." He smiles. "But I think it'd be best if we go home." He looked sad, but I could tell he understood. "We'll totally come over soon, though."

"Totally?" He eyes me and we break in laughter again. "I think I'm rubbing off on you Nat." I nodded and he hugged me. "Make it a date then." I chuckled and he hugged Katy next. "See ya around!"

He skipped off into a clothing store nearby and I saw him go instantly to the skirts. I shook my head; poor Liet, he's going to get a skirt for his birthday again, but that's not the only thing he's getting. I smile a dirty smile and chuckle. _You're scaring me Bela._

_Sorry Lia, I just can't help it sometimes._

_More like all the time._ I chuckle and she goes silent again.

"Let's head home now." I looked at my sister and nodded.

We had gotten home within an hour and she left me at my house. Yes we went to our actual homes not Russia's home. Lia always feels sad when we do, but she has her entertainment; me. I go to the kitchen and place the bag with my book on the table; I hope he does like this otherwise I'm declaring myself horrible at finding birthday presents. I checked the phone in the kitchen and saw that I was missed, twice even.

I pressed the play button and listened to the messages while going to the refrigerator. "Bela…?" I stopped looking through the fridge. That voice… "It's Arthur." I run over to the phone to listen more closely. "I…I was wondering if you'd…l-like to come over and visit me soon?" I blushed and smiled. He went silent for a second then the answer machine cut him off. I giggled as the other message started. "Bela? Did that bloody answer machine cut me off? Stupid contraption. Anyway, as I was saying before I was rudely cut off," I chuckled. He was so nervous before, now he's energized by anger, "I'd like it if you came over soon. It's been a while since we've seen each other. I know we just chatted yesterday, but I'd like to…uh…hang out? Would that be okay? Oh also, I'd like to talk to you about America when possible, the bloody git did it this time." I shook my head. "Well, call me when you get this." After that, he hung up.

_Don't get too excited over a phone call from your boyfriend._ Lia. _Hey, I know you're happy and all, but still, don't get too close; he is the British Empire. Don't you remember the stories we've heard about his pirating days?_

I rolled my eyes. "He's not like that anymore. He's more of a gentleman than ever. You heard me right? Gentle. Man."

_Pfft, go with what you believe, but if you get hurt by him, don't come back to me. And anyway, brother would take care of him if he did hurt you._

"Just shut up." I picked up the phone and dialed his number. _You're going to regret befriending him. He has too much history; you can't handle all of his sadness._ "I told you to shut up."

"Hello, this is Arthur speaking." My heart skipped a beat as I heard his voice.

_Too dramatic. I'm leaving._ I ignored her and smiled. "Hello, this is Bela."

"Bela? I thought you weren't home."

"I wasn't, but I just got back and listened to your messages." I giggled. "They were a bit funny."

"Yeah…well um, have you thought about my…uh…" He's nervous again.

I sighed. "Yes and I'd love to go-"

"Great!" I frowned.

"-but I have to go to a birthday party later in the week." I could feel his happiness fade.

"Oh…whose birthday is it?"

"Toris'." He sighed. "But once it's over with, I'll book a plane flight over to your place." I really wanted to be there and I wanted him to be a little happy, so I said that.

"That'd be great." I smiled. "Thanks Bela. I really need you right now and you're doing everything you can to be here for me." I blushed. "Thanks." There was a gap of silence. "I'll be waiting for you."

"Okay." I whispered softly. My face was so warm and I felt happier than when I finally got his call. I'm going to see England soon. "See you then." We said bye then reluctantly hung up.

_This is too much. I wish I could get out of our body so that I don't need to see that shit that's going on between you two. Ugh._ "Just shut up and deal with it." She chuckled. "How sarcastic can you get Lia?" _Sarcastic enough where you could think that I really hate this romance budding between the two of you. _I blushed. "There's nothing going on between the two of us." _Then what's with all the heart skipping a beat and your face heating up just because you're talking to him._ I was blushing again but not because of Arthur. "Shut up!" She laughed and retreated into the room.

Later that week, the party started; it wasn't half bad, but I wasn't really paying attention. _I'm going to see Arthur tomorrow. I wonder what he wants to talk about. Oh, is he going to give me a tour of London? That'd be so cool._

_Alert, alert. Bela's going insane. She's about to blow because of her first love._ "Shut up, Lia." She laughed. I sighed and walked around the party some. Not many people came, so I didn't have many people to talk to. "I wish Arthur was here." _Okay now you're getting a bit too much with the romance or whatever you're doing. I know you like him a lot but still, he's not the only one you can talk to. Why not talk to our sister, or brother, or Lithuania? Congratulate him damn it. _"Yes ma'am. Man you're starting to sound like Romano with all the cursing you're doing." _Just get over there and talk._ I obeyed and went to wish Lithuania a happy birthday.

"Belarus." He smiled and I smiled back. "I'm glad you came." He hugged me then released me. I was still holding my present to him so I gave it to him. He looked at it and grabbed it. "You shouldn't have."

"I would've felt guilty if I didn't get you something. Ukraine helped me out, so I hope you like it." He smiled.

"I'm sure I'll like it." And he did. When it was time to open presents, he opened mine first. _Why did he have to open mine first?_ I was too worried, but that's not quite a shocker. He opened it and saw the book; once he did, his face lit up. "I've wanted to get this book since it came out!" He looks at me while I process his happiness. "Thanks Belarus."

I blushed and smiled. "No problem."

After he was done with the rapped presents, Feliks came over with a bow on his head making Liet blush. The blonde winked and whispered something into his ear then left. Toris stood and smiled. "Thank you all for giving me these gifts and for coming. I hope you have a nice rest of the day." With that, he left; following his other "present".

Everyone didn't really need any explanation and started to leave. I left instantly and grabbed the phone when I got home. I called Arthur, but he didn't pick up. I didn't expect him to since it was midnight over there. That means it's two in the morning here, but that's because the party started late and ended late. I got his answer machine and left a message. "Hey Arthur it's Bela. I just wanted to inform you that I just got home and about to leave for the airport. I hope to see you when the plane lands. Talk to you tomorrow." I hung up and grabbed my suitcases that I packed the day before.

An hour later, I'm at the airport and boarding for London. _I'm just hours away now._

_Woop-dy frikin' doo. _I rolled my eyes. "You know I'm starting to hate your attitude." _It's a sarcastic attitude, yet you don't know that or seem to remember. _She chuckles to herself._ Looks like I got a front row seat to a romance movie. I hope the two main character bond more and fall in love like the usual romances are about._ "Just shut up." She laughed again and went to sleep.

_Thank God._ I looked out the window and saw that we were in the sky now. It was still night and it was going to be night for another few hours. _I hope that I'll have fun in England like I did in America. _I smiled and laid my head back. When I closed my eyes, I fell asleep, dreaming about what England will be like once I get there.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter isn't as good as the other one, but the next one i hope will be better. I know it's muchy and all, but i plan on having the next one a bit better. And a warning: i don't know much about traveling of England, but i'm planing on making her visit all right. I'll tell you this: her visit will be all right for the first day or so but, something will happen and some else will come to England.<strong>

**I hope this wasn't hated or disliked, and i thank those of you who read this story. Till next chapter! :)**


End file.
